


11:34 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'I'll continue to protect you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to his daughter before he smiled and winced.





	11:34 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll continue to protect you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to his daughter before he smiled and winced from a creature's recent bite marks.

THE END


End file.
